


Должно быть, это сон

by krapivka37



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сны Кромешника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Должно быть, это сон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Must be Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585721) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Раньше ему всегда снились хорошие сны. Каждую ночь, без исключений.  
Может быть, так Песочник показывал свою доброжелательность, а может быть, жестокость.   
Всё равно, каждый раз он просыпался в той же реальности, в которой ложился спать.  
Где он одинок, слаб, и никто не верит в его существование.  
\---  
Теперь больше не было хороших снов. Наверное, он получил по заслугам за убийство Песочника, стоило этого ожидать.   
Он хотел, чтобы так произошло.  
Теперь у него были кошмары. Он говорил себе, что это знак того, что он становится могущественней. И ухмылялся про себя. Он гордился тем, что его план сработал.  
В конце концов, кому нужны сны, если он просыпался полным сил в мире, где в него верят.   
Он всё ещё одинок, но это справедливо, нельзя иметь всё сразу.  
\---  
Вернулся Песочник, но не сон.  
Сон не вернулся, даже когда его существование опять потеряло все краски.  
Может быть, когда-нибудь это произойдет. Он не был уверен, что хотел бы этого. Нет, не хотел. Но рассматривал возможность, что, может быть, однажды это произойдёт.  
А пока кошмары преследовали его, как никого другого.  
В него не верили, не боялись. Он был слаб. И одинок.


End file.
